Dαrκ Λurοrαs
by Elysian Phosphorescence
Summary: Dawns come and go. All lives and eras pass through the same sunset, whenether one side accepts or not. Boundaries are everchanging, but there is still no true limits to anything. The dusk can arrive at any time, but nobody is certain. And then, when both sides are at their fullest, they clash. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MOTIVATION OR INSPIRATION!
1. Prologue and Characters (Plotline I)

**Current Author's note: I am so excited about these next four chapters, I have worked for hours on end on them, and I am _so _proud of them. I have made the largest efforts ever on my life. Merry Christmas, as I probably won't update until about then. I got a lot of stuff in the works, a lot non- FFN. I can really only hope you enjoy.**

**Names of chapters/ release dates:**

**All chapters will be posted on the 30th. Sorry about the delay, finals and such.**

**Get ready.**

_"Scribble me out of existence!_

_Mistakes erased._

_Pastel chalk covering me, a new life pans._

_I can't see the ashes burning down,_

_But I still can see the dawn._

_And one aurora still stands._

_A last hope,_

_Still there._

_Which are we._

_While we reach the terminal and mope._

_I am no ghost._

_Let me see!"_

Responses to reviews:

_Birdflame: Thank you for the review! _

_Guest: Made you (almost) cry? Wow! Didn't realize the talent I have here._

_Ospreywing: I find the fact that nearly 2/3 reviews I have got on any of my stories (on other accounts/deleted) are all reviews like this. I am very glad you like it, and thank you for the follow + review! Highly appreciated :)_

_The Bubble Kittens: Wow. I really appreciate this, and I too, am surprised about the lack of reviews. Some people (myself included sometimes) actually read a story as good as this, and see it, and read it, but forget to review. Explains the 200 views I have. Thanks for the follow + review!_

_Naruto016: Thanks for the review! I have a lot more stories planned, so I am not going anywhere!_

_Amberflame805: +25 cookies. I really like this part, over three hours was spent on this chapter, and it was worth it! Thanks for the follow + review + favorite!_

_**REVIEW!**_

Charecters

**Blueblaze: **_A white-blue she-cat with blue eyes. The primary point of view, she is cold, meticulous, and the thinker. She relies on offense and full out attack for destroying her foes. She thinks about a lot of things, and is sometimes oblivious to all of them. She will seek revenge, even if it does not appear if so. She has memories stored in her brain of her past self: Bluestar._

**Feathercloud:** _A gray she-cat with white dappled throughout her tail, legs and face and amber eyes. She is solemn, serious, and sometimes idiosyncratic. She has a very defensive fighting style, constantly trying to feint, escape and has been under influences of aggression, and therefore changed her style. She is the reincarnation of Feathertail._

**Dovepaw:** _A gray she-cat with bright green eyes. She tends not to fight, making it hard to earn apprenticeship, but when she does (no meme intended), she goes with the flow and still is a force to be reckoned with. She takes a vantage point from all sides, and will judge fairly. She has a guardian cat sent from the stars, who can communicate with her at any period at time. She has entered into a massive point of view change, and has gone insane. She also has an abnormal power bestowed to her._

**Grassclaw: **_An amber she-cat with green, grass-colored eyes. She is Dovekit's, Bluepaw's and Featherkit's Mother, and her personality is a hybrid of the three's fighting types. She would describe herself as 'choosing her own personality'._

**Hawkstar: **_The leader of ForestClan. Previously Hawkfrost._

**Tigerstar:** _Known as The Star-Slayer. He was said to extinct an inverse and evil reality known as the Stars, and gave his life in them, forming a single star that he is said to possess. (The sun)_

**Lionblaze:** _The deputy of ForestClan. He was a double agent in the Battle of The Stars, and became deputy by doing this. (Spoilers: NOT DECEASED)_

**This list is updated as the story progresses.**

_Clans and Rules:_

**_DarkClan: _**Resting in RiverClan's and ShadowClan's previous territory, this Clan is the most plentiful in prey. They are apparently guardians of a secret place the Warriors call the Moonpool. Said to be named after a cat.

**_ForestClan:_**Resting in ThunderClan's and WindClan's territory, this Clan is very swift and dangerous to go up against in a battle. They seem to be feared upon DarkClan and is sometimes used as a swear. They really are slightly weak, and ForestClan spends too much time preparing for an attack from them.

_Warrior Code:_

_Rule One:_

_Disobeyment of any rules results in death._

_Rule Two:_

_Earners (kits for slang) must prove they are worthy of becoming a learner (apprentice). Then a learner must prove themselves in the daily training session several times to become a fighter (Warrior) where they pick their suffix that they will be known by and become a Warrior. If you prove of no use to us, it is a rule broken. We will not hesitate to kill you even if you are a kit. _

_Rule Three:_

_Anyone older than you will be respected._

_Rule Four:_

_Crossing a border is not permitted._

_Rule Five:_

_Do not figure out what the Unknowns know. Punishment is immediate death._

_Rule Six:_

_Usurps of any spot will not be permitted._

_Rule Seven:_

_If you escape, we __**will **__kill you._

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue: The Darkest Dawn<span>_

As soon as Brambleclaw had the news, he had mental glitch in computing events, and entered into a massive hysteria.

_All of the Three were dead._

At least two of them; Lionblaze was a traitor. If the Dark Forest were sincerely infinite as they promised, the last hope that StarClan promised was nonexistent.

_Every apprentice was dead._

As the corpses piled in, the Place of No Stars just continued to get stronger. Cats that were dead for decades joined into the fight for vengeance, or for some other reason Brambleclaw couldn't foresee.

_WindClan was dead._

Eventually, there was no aid, no nice little remarks, and no messages about the dead.

_ShadowClan was dead._

It reached a point to where there was only one thing to do. Surrender. Brambleclaw decided he would go limp to avoid pain, and give the Clans to the Dark Forest.

_There are neither kits nor queens left._

He knew it was the only way. There would always be the one rebel who would continue the war.

_Every cat from every Clan would express themselves as rogue, and would be._

Brambleclaw didn't know who it was going to be. But it was going to be.

_Every leader was dead._

He rushed into the battle at full force, with little there besides a few rouges trying to escape and made sure to get pinned by the first Dark Forest cat he saw (which happened to be Hawkfrost).

"We, the Clans surrender. You have done too much pain for us to handle." Brambleclaw spoke with the unity of the remains of the Clans.

Hawkfrost was quiet for a few moments as he took in the fact that their 'Clan' had accomplished victory. They took their time planning out strategy, and doing things no cat thought was in the reach of possible. He let a smug smile expand on him and immediately shared the news.

"Did the Clans really give up that quickly?" Brambleclaw wondered how infinite the Place of No Stars really was, if the Clans were 'quick to give up'. He sat guarded by two other Dark Forest cats in despair and dismay.

_Could I have fought and won the battle? Could I not have tried to surrender?_

But then he remembered the hopelessness and darkness that he felt, and still did. He could not be pushed from the mini-den that he made to shelter himself.

But despite any form of darkness whatsoever, one spark of hope remained.

There was a dawn approaching, but it was immensely dark. Dusk was almost lighter than the dawn, but despite the flaws of it, it's still a dawn. It was still one spark of hope that could save the Clans. There was so little hope left, but still enough. The last hope that StarClan spoke of had truly arrived.

Brambleclaw felt a few tears run through his eye, and dripped out. He relaxed, and let his punishment come to him, with knowing there was so small amount of the thing called hope left out in the open, but with even some invisible, remained motionless.

There were more tears falling now as the Dark Forest initiated their revenge. Hawkfrost approached Brambleclaw, knowing that he decided what the Clan's fate was. "We are going to take over the Clans. We will name the remade Clans DarkClan and ForestClan." Hawkfrost spoke, with blissfulness and cheerfulness.

"You have lost. You are puny, weak fox-hearts. You decided to try to mess with us, sending spies, you even had a point to where you had to unite. We are one Clan… we do not need that," Hawkfrost cruelly explained. "It will begin next sunrise. Do not miss it."

The aftermath was apocalyptic.

Almost all of the dens were destroyed, the camp was looted and ravaged, and blood stained the ground literally almost everywhere.

This caused a growing fury in Brambleclaw, and his senses took control.

He turned back, and ran as fast as possible toward Hawkfrost, making an adrenaline injection on a higher level than Brambleclaw imagined. Brambleclaw aimed straight to the neck while Hawkfrost moved and retaliated with a slash to the feet, trying to get him to flinch into the trap. Then Brambleclaw leaped, and aimed straight for the head, while Hawkfrost dodged, and pinned Brambleclaw down and recklessly slit his throat, killing him almost instantly, with just enough time to utter "Why..?"

Hawkfrost gathered the remains of the Clans, and they came out of fear. "You cannot win, therefore Brambleclaw surrendered for you," Hawkfrost spoke atop the central rock in the ThunderClan camp. "I have taken over the Clans, made a new Warrior Code, and did so much more and better."

The fallen wanted to protest. The fallen wanted to shout, "You will never!" The fallen wanted to riot and kill the Dark Forest, but they couldn't.

There was truly no hope. A dawn had risen, but so little light was inside it, and there was no point in it there, but one day it would ascend in vibrancy, and it would be sun-high, and the cats would rejoice, say, "Our savior has come!" And they would remember the darkest dawn, and when the Dark Forest wasn't.

_Welcome to Dark Auroras._

_PLOTLINE I: The Abyss of Dreams_


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Light

_Chapter I: Dark Light:_

One thing Bluekit knew was that it would take a huge leap to earn apprenticeship. She felt weak. She felt useless and stupid, and every cat bypassed her and the only hope she could call was from her littermates, Dovekit and Featherkit.

As the 'Clan' concept was apparently new, she was one of the first in the system of the rise to the leader. The unknowns and the Leader sometimes talked and they were very secretive, maybe because they were talking about this very thing.

They met by a place that others did not notice (for some reason they were just not in their visionary reach (which she doubted the other cats had any)) and they tried to very sneak and be very quiet, although they were being stupid or ignorant of small things.

_How could you not see the leaves you were stepping on? Why not use those for a small amount of cover or at least be quieter? Why not you keep your voice down when you talk?_

As these thoughts arrived in Bluekit's mind, she awoke. She let a proportional amount air into her lungs and felt it soothe her. Bluekit exited the nursery and took an outlook on the area. She knew that today was going to be the day she was going to earn her apprenticeship. Bluekit once again took a deep breath, and looked for her mother, Grassclaw, attempting to deliver the news of her plan.

She surveyed the camp and spotted her mother at the corner of her eye, and darted to her, dodging a few marshes and trees.

"Hey mom! I have a plan to earn apprenticeship today!" Bluekit squealed. Grassclaw seemed interested, so she responded with a nurturing tone, "What? What is it?" "I want to try to beat Featherkit in a battle, so hopefully Shadowfire, or you will mentor me!" Grassclaw would by instinct lash out and say that it is a stupid idea, and attempt to make non-fighting, but she instead just continued to nurture her and just respond and say, "That is a great idea."

Bluekit knew from what the Queens, the TICs, the Deputies said that it was not moral, to submit to the inner voice that said that harming another was a bad thing.

Bluekit found a way along the edge of the camp to where the nursery was, and caught a glimpse of her friend. He was playing mouse with another kit about his size, which Bluekit knew to be Dovekit.

_The best way to ambush somebody is to get him or her alone_. Bluekit reviewed her inner battle notes she kept in mind.

_Once you do that, go put them in an area you have known about and can remember thoroughly._

_Then, without warning, attack them and cause as much pain as possible until they cry out "I QUIT!" with a true desperation in the victim's voice._

_If necessary, kill the victim. You have proven yourself in more power than the victim, so the other does not deserve to live._

By watching the other apprentices and their actions, she had formulated the plan to perfection.

The way she put it is very simple and close minded. She would rather have a more complex plan, but that is how Tigerstar said she would one day be a strong Warrior of the Dark Forest.

The title Warrior is the most prestigious one in the land of the Forest. It meant you had a perfect standing to the Clans. It meant you were one of them, and you could know their secrets. It meant you had their trust.

It was everything in the world they were in, and if you could not become one than you would have to be an unknown.

Unknowns were the strategists in the Clans. They took what they knew, and plotted for one day having more power.

She took a lot into her mind, and she needed to let it filter out to a point, so she stopped thinking, and waited for the two to finish playing their game.

It was a boring game. Cat x would be Tigerstar, and Cat y would be Star. Cat one would try to pin down each other at any costs possible. A punishment would be given by whoever won.

Not wanting to let her mind think anymore, she closed her eyes and entered into a voluntary hibernation.

She let her small mind rest, and notice things.

There were trees in the distance, looming about. They were green, the shades and hues complimenting to each other to make a complete pine forest, all diverse but still similar.

There was a dawn in the distance, a dark one. Bluekit wondered why the sun always was so dark. If it really was as hot as they said it was, than it would be logical if it weren't phosphorescent.

And it was not.

But the darkness it emitted was scary. It was a dark light. An element of the Clan's glory was darkness; hence the title the Bluekit's Clan's title: DarkClan.

But something about darkness was hopeless. It felt made of pure fear, like it wanted to slowly drive you into an entropy then into suicide.

Darkness was not how the Clans described it.

There is only light, but in the case of the Clans, it was dark light.

There is only hope remaining, but it in the case of the Clans, it was a hopeless hope.

Slowly, she heard Featherkit get up. Bluekit followed her to her den.

Featherkit's glance shifted around once she noticed Grassclaw's non-presence. She felt a slight unnerve form.

Remaining non-staggered, she looked around and padded outside the area. She refreshed her senses, and did not notice the Bluekit stalking her. She wandered into no where in particular, constantly sensing something wrong, amid in the background.

Featherkit wandered beyond all the Clan's Warriors. She felt serene and peaceful, and she went at the same path to the same place every day.

Even then, she still felt odd. _The same actions have the same results_. She kept this in mind if she noticed something on her mini-expedition.

As she padded to the area, every step hitting the cold ground as quickly as possible, she started to get more and more tense.

Eventually Featherkit reached her destination. It was a circle of trees, illuminated by the sunlight, with a small river washing over it. It flowed continuously and silently, oblivious to the forthcoming battle.

_A serene place, perfect for a battle to earn apprenticeship._ She noticed.

Bluekit hid behind a tree, silently breathing in and out, focusing and readying her senses and wits.

She already felt the first adrenaline rush of battle. The addicting high you got was one of the best things she would use in a battle.

The blue she-cat waited in silence for Featherkit to relax.

A few moments later, Featherkit's expression changed. It changed to a more serious, calm type of face with a hint of hysteria; indicating she was relaxed.

She felt time warp because of the sensations running through her blood. She took the opportunity to pounce with every last ounce of strength within her small body.

While airborne, she unsheathed her claws and put on a serious tone on her face, immediately altering the mood for Featherkit.

She tried to tense her muscles, and not flinch from the overwhelming and unexpected pounce, but she failed and got slammed back at the force of her sister.

While Featherkit saw the recoil Bluekit had, she knew she needed to strike back. Featherkit lunged at her with half of the force, which resulted in Bluekit evading the jump.

The two, remaining silent, clashed in the center of the trees. If one would bite another, the other would retaliate by feinting and then striking again. There were a few trick moves, such as Featherkit trying to 'fake escape'. Eventually, Featherkit (still massively affected from shock) let go. She let limp with less energy concealed in her body than ever before, signifying the true victor.

"That was an impressive fight for two kits like you." Both of them scar-coated and tattered with blood, turned around to see their leader, Hawkstar. His falcon-shaped, brown face turned to see the two kits.

"You deserve to be an apprentice, Bluekit. Your stalking technique was perfect, you were very technical and have the perfect qualities of a Warrior." Hawkstar honestly and solemnly said.

Bluekit squeaked in joy because she had no energy left to at least say, "Thank you." Her chest heaved from pain, and she felt heroic and triumphant.

"Let all cats gather around the Dark River for a time of apprenticeship!" Bluekit heard a shout from far away, which was Hawkstar's.

She walked to the Dark River on fumes, with Featherkit beside her. Once they had arrived, the two sat down and focused their attention to the Leader.

"These two kits," Hawkstar gestured toward them. " Bluekit, were in a huge battle with each other. It was energetic, fun, and very exciting and I saw that Bluekit was looking for apprenticeship in the clash. She has found it."

Featherkit's gaze darkened upon Bluekit's name only being mentioned to become apprentice. The victor got the rewards, however, and that was an unspoken word of the Clans.

"Let's welcome our new apprentice to the Clans, Bluepaw!" Hawkstar announced, and the Clan repeated the cheers. "Bluepaw, Bluepaw, Bluepaw!" They shouted at her.

Bluepaw felt broken and scarred. The DarkClan cat breathed in slowly and padded back to her new apprentice den, and slept for a night, it had been a long one.

_Question of the chapter: Is it better having longer chapters, or shorter ones? _


	3. Chapter 2: Snowblind

_Chapter III: Snowblind_

**Featherkit POV**

Upon re-entering into the world, Featherkit felt colder than usual. She felt chills spreading amongst her body and a wet-like feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, and then slowly closed them. She processed what she saw than immediately stood up and opened her eyes.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" She chanted to herself.

She dashed outside, to play with the newly named Bluepaw, whom she was proud of. Bluepaw managed to stalk Featherkit for a quarter of a mile, seeing her complicated path's flaws. The blue apprentice was meticulous in a sense, but was also inspiring. Her duality was extremely intriguing, yet scary.

She found her outside of the newly moved into apprentice den.

"Hello!" She squeaked. Bluepaw turned around and saw that her sister, Featherkit, was standing beside her. "What do you want?" She responded, in a very adult manner she used with everyone but her mom (she wanted to keep the allusion that she was a normal kit).

"Would you like to play a game with me?" The gray apprentice stated in a playful tone.

She calculated this for a second. Then she replied, "No." with a cold tone. Usually, she would be willing to play to game, so Featherkit took the reply as "Ask it again with a more desperate voice."

And she did exactly that.

Bluepaw had appeared to undergone some type of catalyst. "No!" She shouted back at her sister for the third time. "I need to do stuff, NOT WITH YOU!"

Featherkit, with her extremely warped hearing, heard this as "You need to say it once more, with an even more stupid tone to me."

And she did exactly that. She'd tell you it was not the smartest idea.

"NO! FOR THE DARK FOREST'S SAKE!" She seemed boiling with rage now, which caused her to slash her sister's face.

A small amount of blood oozed out as she walked away, despondent that she had nothing to do on such a big day.

As she was walking to find Dovekit, she noticed the sun was shining onto the snow. She walked toward it in curiosity (the sun was brighter than normal here), and noticed that there was sunhigh, so when the sun's direction would change, it would shine in a different direction.

It turned past sunhigh almost immediately, changing the sun's direction of light. The sun shone on to the ground, then reflecting off the crystal white snow straight into Featherkit's eyes, causing snowblindness.

"My eyes!" She said, and closed them in seconds. Her cornea got singed, causing the rest of the eye to shrivel up in pain and a feeling of falling. She gasped for air, to find none. She in fact did not seem to be able to move, did not seem sentient in the few seconds she was traveling cross-dimensions.

Once Featherkit _thought _she awoke for a second time, she got up almost instantly, and trekked outside, in search of Bluepaw. One part of her felt she was proud that her sister earned apprenticeship and the other part felt a burning rage that could destroy all the trees in the forest to find revenge at all costs possible. A war was going on inside of her, and she didn't know which side would prevail.

Then she noticed something. It was lighter then normal outside, which she figured was due to odd polygons shaped like a pentagon with triangles coming out of it above her. The DarkClan apprentice couldn't do anything about the odd shapes recurring in the sky although it bothered her slightly that there wasn't a pure open sky above her.

"Featherkit." The ominous, feminine voice frightened her, after standing still in the dead silence so long.

"Wh-What?" She stammered, clearly being scared. There was a cat behind her, and she clearly sensed this. But she did not expect what was awaiting her.

She turned around, to see hundreds of cats, becoming visible rapidly, like a shadow expanding. There were the cats that were described in the scene of the battle, some recognizable and some not.

It was every kit's dream to be in the ever-changing and epic battle. Some cats, such as Brambleclaw, who had tried to kill Hawkstar, and Lionblaze (notably dubbed as The Game Changer) who put an end to Firestar, the previous leader of the old, evil Clans (The new ones were much nicer than the old ones, who were weak and cruel.). There were cats she could name for eternities, and the fact her mind could conjecture the exact definition of all of these cats and place them in a dream was remarkable. Or was it?

All the cats didn't seem in control of her mind. Normally in a dream, her mind would place her in certain circumstances where she can do everything, but move herself, like pieces on a board, but controlling everything.

But it was the exact inverse this time.

"Turn to your side!" The leader cat shouted at me, while she was daydreaming about dreaming, ironically.

Featherkit saw Dovekit, who was also apparently snowblind as well. "Hello!" She mewled to her, frightened yet grateful at the same time. She did not turn to her side, or come and greet her. This was justified when the alpha cat declared, "She is in her separate dimension, but you may see her."

The alpha finally took a moment to explain.

"I know you seem confused." She explained. "We specifically moved the sun to reflect the light off of the glimmer, to make you snowblind. When you wake up, you may not see properly, because your cornea has been burned."

Featherkit understood half of what the alpha said.

"Oh yes, and my name is Bluestar. You are in StarClan, an another version of the after-life. It's where you go to if you don't believe in the Dark Forest."

The place sounded hellish to Featherkit, so she recoiled back in dismay, and she felt like she was betrayed for not having info about this place before.

_I am going to share all info possible about this place. _Featherkit thought.

"I literally know what you are thinking. You may share no information about this place possible." Bluestar retorted. Featherkit felt pretty stupid, as if she was the only one not able to read minds, and this distracted her from her horror.

She remembered a quote from Brokenstar involving the situation:

"_If anything at all tries to stand against the Dark Forest, tell us. We will destroy them."_

_If this place is the opposite of the Dark Forest, than this place is the most dangerous I have ever wanted to see or know of. They might _hurt _me. _Featherkit thought, scared chills and pressure causing her to get immensely frightened.

"And you think fighting, killing at an early age, and being sick with no available cure will not hurt you?" another cat meowed from a distance.

The cat had a point that was clear. The fight with past Bluepaw had induced massive pain on Featherkit, and the cuts, bruises and bloodstains were still there inter-dimensional.

"I think you coming to us by becoming snowblind was a metaphor of some sort; you are snowblind from their world. Your perspective is very limited. Imagine having a world without violence, without death, without problems." Bluestar added.

"But we need help." Another male cat (recognizably Brambleclaw) shouted from a distance.

"You are the spirit of one of our fallen Warriors who needed a second chance at their life." Yet another cat said.

"And your friends are as well."

"Like it or not, you are a part of us."

"You will save us."

The conflicting voices got to the point to where they were burnt into Featherkit's memory. It seemed hard to believe, but it melted into her memory, staining her past, and eventually making it seem like the truth.

She was another person. She wasn't her own personality. She was another cat.

Despite the awakening, she still screamed. She still heard the voices. The nightmares got to the point of straining. It weakened her soul, made her blood flow with fear.

The ironic part was that she didn't know what the fear's origin was. She didn't know if it was herself overreacting, she didn't know if it was the fear of accepting her fate, or if it was the fear of being snowblind for so long.

The voices persisted and said the same things. That she was their savior, that she was reincarnated, that she was their dawn to the "dark" world she was in.

These were true. She was snowblind all along.

_Question of the chapter: Are any of my characters becoming Mary-Sues? If so, who, and are they justified?_


	4. Chapter 3: Faith

_Chapter IV: Faith_

**Bluepaw POV**

Bluepaw was in shambles once she saw her sister. Featherkit was unconscious, harmed, all because of her. She shunned her sister, and it led to her being blinded. A more despondent part of herself, inside her, took over Bluepaw's body and mind, trapping it into a place that felt completely desolate.

The snow stopped and turned into heavy rain within seconds, reflecting her emotion. The joyful mirth of herself stopped and a shiver passed through her body. A heavy weight felt if it had been placed on her spine, crushing her bones individually and breaking each one.

She silently padded to the apprentice's den, bitterness filling her veins silently. She shed a single tear, in rage of herself. It was ironic how she was sad of herself being angry of her.

Why was I such a piece of fox-dung back there? I am disappointing my rule as an apprentice, as a person to look up to. She criticized herself.

Suddenly, as she walked back to the den, still shuddered about herself, she felt something emerge from the ground behind her. It was a single stone, with a symbol engraved on it. The symbol had five triangles coming out it, and a pentagon. An unearthly voice suddenly rang in her head.

"StarClan."

It was clear something irregular happened. Either a mental glitch in her calculating mind or something generated. She, either way, knew this wasn't reality.

"That's the whole point, Bluepaw." She turned around, to see another cat standing behind her.

An adult version of herself stood behind her, and somehow she knew this without seeing her.

All of the sudden, a energy transmitted through her, and a she felt a rushing and ever-changing aura around her.

She felt completely limitless. Never bound. Able to see everything and anything. Was allowed to manipulate everything at her will. Can determine the future. It felt truly awesome in the moment.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Her boundaries re-appeared. She felt intensely defined by everything that was around her, and she was disappointed that it stopped.

"That's what it feels like, Bluepaw. That is what it feels like to be yourself. I know you. You aren't yourself. You just need to find something in you that makes you see. Bluepaw, I have faith in you. You will save us." The voice materialized from the adult cat, yet her mouth never moved. There was never any synergy between her mind and her voice. Yet it was so desprate and enigmatic that it prompted several questions in her brain.

_What was that cat?_

_What was she talking about: her being me?_

_Why did I feel at my pinnacle of all supernatural things that happened around me?_

_What do I need to see?_

_What did her faith surface from?_

Her mind, however advanced and evolved it was, got stumped. It was a different change for her, to be a lesser being in this world. She, however, was not lesser. The being said something about her being a savior.

She took into mind what had caused her to gain the "power". It appeared to be the word 'StarClan' being uttered. If StarClan had this energy to instill on anyone, then this 'third Clan' was a force to ally with. _It would be a good idea to tell Featherkit about this, _Bluepaw concluded based on the previous events. _And Dovekit too. _

Suddenly, upon entering the den, she instantly was teleported to another dimension.

_Wait a minute, how do I know that? _She wondered if she had the power, but the same feeling did not exist.

Suddenly, a scene played in her mind.

Brokenstar sat solemnly across the moonstone from Bluestar.

For a moment, there was silence. Silence such as the ones between bitter rivals. Both of them knew what was going to happen. Both forces that either believed in StarClan or forces that did not obey the Dark Forest was sent to the Moonstone for their memories to pass through time and space, and they hoped that this method would remove all personal memories from existence.

The Dark Forest invented the plan, from the dark energy it possessed. It was called Resonance. The goal was to kill them and re-spawn their entity in the same place, but the Dark Forest would make certain modifications to it.

Terminally speaking, this could make a new cat from pure nothingness. It was very intriguing concept. Perfect for a vague and mysterious cat such as Brokenstar.

Bluestar pushed her nose at the Moonstone, her ending point. She would end a legendary life through StarClan, and a world, which she spent nine long lives in. She felt very grieved over this.

She slept, for what was the last time.

She suddenly awoke, into an infinitely dark void. "I have been awaiting you." The voice came in from no where. "There is one last hope in the world left. You will be called for once again, to live, so you will avoid my embrace." The voice literally brought a new meaning to life. "Thank you!" Bluestar yowled at the voice (presumably death's voice), and awaited her reincarnation.

"…Except you will not." The voice finished. "Your memories will be kept in store, and your general appearance will be preserved, but nothing else will. You will remain a little voice in the one cat's head that you will co-exist with." She suddenly felt her sentience, that she valued so much, disappear. Vanish out of thin sight. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

Her personality she spent so long perfecting and controlling disintegrated, similar to her sentience. She now was nothing but encrypted data that could be stored in anyone's brain.

She then felt herself reborn. A sense of time and senses came back to her, once again. The memories slowly edged their way into the brain's database, and she was alive.

The scene stopped, and she was transported to reality. "That was me." She mewed ever-so-quietly.

She silently padded to the exit of camp, somberness filling her veins silently. She shed a single tear, in awe of what she learned.

_I have faith in me._ She kept the thought in her head eternally. _I have faith in me._

_QOTC: Is having this style of a POV bothering you?_


	5. Chapter 4: Turn Around (Plotline II)

**_Chapter V: Turn Around_**

Dovekit POV

The dawn had settled, making the small reflection of dark light off of the sun even darker than before. Dovekit had a lot to take in, but she still remembered she could.

_So, I met with a cat that claimed she was destined to watch over me. Her name was Dove's Wing. She took pity on me, and explained that she was from a place known as the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She said I had a special fate ahead of me, and I needed to talk to Featherkit and Bluepaw to learn more._ Dovekit thought.

_That's right,_ Another cat spoke in her mind, but it was not herself._ Speak with them. By the way, I am Dove's Wing. The cat you just met. Ring a bell?_

_It does._ She stated to herself and Dove's Wing.

_I can see a lot that you don't. Tell me if you need anything._ Dove's Wing said randomly.

She walked toward the den, making every step cautious and took deep breaths between every one, as if something may come up at any second and shriek at her; the darkness truly felt awfully scary.

**YYYYOOOWWWWWLLLLL!**

The noise scared any sense out of her whatsoever, so she ran as fast as she could toward any cover possible, which happened to be a birch wood tree.

A laughing Bluepaw approached her, reminding her, that despite Featherkit's accident that she indirectly caused; she had a sense of playfulness in her. It made her chuckle slightly that she took so much into thought, to make a simple prank.

"You probably woke up half of the Clan, so let's try to move away so a mob of cats don't try to kill us." Featherkit meowed, the playfulness from Bluepaw spreading. The three dashed away from the scene that they probably caused, and went out of camp, near the place Bluepaw got her apprenticeship.

The siblings all spoke at once. "I have something to talk to all of you about."

"Who first?" Featherkit mewed.

There was an awkward silence hung in the air as the trio considered their options. "I guess I will…" Featherkit cooed with a very unfitting tone.

"I went to this place called StarClan, which is the alternate afterlife of the Dark Forest. It had dead cats from the war that I recognized me. There was a blue cat in front of me who said that Dovekit was beside me in all of this." She paused, waiting for Dovekit's input. No answer came, so she continued her story. "They told me that I had to keep this place secret. Nobody could know about it except my siblings. Then another cat came up and told me that I was the reincarnation of her, and that I had to save her."

"That's similar to what happened to me." Bluepaw responded. "I went to an alternate dimension, and the cat told me that I was her faith, and I would feel limitless with her. I then discovered that I have her memories in my brain somehow, just not her personality. I am not comfortable saying that the scene that played in my head, presumably hers as well."

"I went on a mystical and cryptic adventure as well." Dovekit replied, with less derision showing than she intended to. "Once I heard about Featherkit, I decided to talk to you, but I couldn't find you. I went to the den, but another cat was there instead. She looked exactly alike as me, just with green eyes. There was a long and emotional conversation between us two, which led to me discovering that she was my guardian angel. She said I needed to find you, and hence why I am here."

"Which is me." A cat meowed behind her. The three turned around and saw it was the cat she described: an exact replica of her with green eyes.

"And me." Another cat stated, but this time behind Bluepaw. She was a she-cat with blue eyes, and a metallic cobalt pelt as well as a sliver tail.

"As well as me." The third cat, a snow-dyed white cat with downy fur stood behind Featherkit.

The three stood beside their respective cats, and they all said their name.

"I am Feathertail, reincarnated into Featherkit." The white one confirmed.

"I am Bluestar, whose memories have been restored within the body of Bluepaw."

"I am Dove's Wing, and I am the guardian of Dovekit."

The three cats all had some type of common blood between the small family of sort. There were reincarnations, stored memories, and even invisible guardians here. It was mental how special they were, and how accepted they felt amongst themselves. Nonetheless, they were still baffled as to why their existence (or co-existence) was present.

"We can tell you that all three of us can understand that you are confused as to why we exist." The blue-gray one, supposedly Bluestar, declared truthfully.

"Yup. Next." Featherkit sarcastically uttered.

"We need you." The three meowed in flawless unison. "We desperately need you."

The sudden pleading from the seemingly omniscient beings shocked the trio. They ignored all else, and just focused on now. The moment obviously had extreme significance. They took a deep breath and centered in on the single moment.

"I, Dovewing, and Bluestar will die unless you save us." Feathertail said unconvicingly.

"This poses a question: Why?" Bluepaw said in, not seeing the main point.

The others silently showed comply. Their tails went a little bit down, and their eyes rolled annoyingly. The epic moment was destroyed.

"We can do anything, and so will you if you obey our one command. We aren't joking." Bluestar countered quickly and immediately. "Dream of all and anything you can imagine. That is what you'll get."

All of cats suddenly believed them instantly, except Dovekit. She only knew of one cat, Dove's Wing. She had to be from the Dark Forest, as this new 'StarClan' place was bad.

"All I need you to do is to believe that I will turn around for you." Dove's Wing spoke in Dovekit's mind.

_I can't believe that._ Dovekit spoke with a discontent to herself. _I never will._

"Then I will go away. The Dark Forest owns you now. See how much you will suffer without me. You need to turn around." Dove's Wing devilishly said in her brain, a sudden mood change.

All of the sudden, Dovekit felt inclined to go to her den and with a temptation that could not be killed, even with any last drop of strength included in her.

"I am going to go." She mewed quickly to her littermates. "I will see you again, soon."

Dovekit suddenly broke in a massive mental breakdown, which she knew was artificial. She took in what felt to be a gallon of air, and also felt dizzier than anything she ever felt. She felt infinite emotions swirling in her head. She felt a monotone automation slowly causing her to move her paws.

She broke out into a horrifyingly fast sprint, trying to find a place where darkness was frantically.

The apprentice went into her den, and instantly fell asleep in milliseconds. She knew this was going to result into a nightmare.

The last thought that entered her brain was "So be it." The worst mistake of her life so far.

* * *

><p>She entered into a realm filled with red. There was blood scattered everywhere, the sky was red, the trees had a red shade to them, and her mind mirrored reflections of red.<p>

But redness was the least of her problems.

There appeared to be several twoleg contraptions hanging from the sky, which looked horribly sharp and spun in a circle. More twoleg contraptions from the sky suspended them, and they were horrifying to look at. She noticed that the ground had a lake of blood flowing onto it, and they fell into a black hole which seemed to last for eternity.

But more blood still spawned, and it seemed to drown the place. The cat attempted to find the source, but only find cat corpses.

Every style of cat she could imagine was piled on the ground of the infinitely seeming world. White with spots, white with no spots, white with stripes only down one leg, white with stripes on the spine, the amount of death in this place was utterly desolate.

All of the suddden, the twoleg contraptions, came rearing down on her, but only surrounding her.

**You finally came.**

The words entered Dovekit's mind, but by no method at all. They simply appeared and stayed there.

**It's me.**

The words simply re-appeared in her head, erasing the memory of the previous ones. She could not move at all, but could fully react.

**I have waited. **

The words came enticing, as if she could legitimately hear it from another cat.

The blood kept on flowing upward, increasing tension even more.

**Come with me.**

It became unbearable to react, but not be able to think anything elso but the words.

**SHREEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

Dovekit suddenly regained control of herself after being jump-scared out of oblivion. She saw a small amount of water in from of her, touching but not mixing the blood pool in front of her.

What she saw terrified her beyond comprehension.

She saw a lifeless version of herself, with a golden coat, and it looked metallic. There was also blackness where the eyes were.

**Come with me.**

She finally awoke, leaping awake yowling, with an emotion no other cat had experienced before.

"I BELIEVE!" She yowled. "I BELIEVE!"

All she did was hope that it was not too late.

**Part II: Reaching**

_QOTC: Are cliffhangers effective for building suspense?_


	6. Chapter 5: Boundaries

Featherkit** POV**

_Chapter VI: Boundaries_

"_So what happened with Dovekit last night?" _Bluepaw turned toward Featherkit and inquired.

"I can't say. She seems to be in hysteria now, so something big must have happened." Featherkit returned.

The two walked next to eachother, outside of the camp the next day. The three watched in the distance all of the cats getting along with their daily routines, and thought that they should do so as well.

"I guess I should get on with my life now. Bye!" Bluepaw mewed.

Bluepaw waved her tail in an odd gesture, and slowly padded away.

Little did Bluepaw know, Featherkit had a plan unfolding to both receive a small taste of revenge, and to earn apprenticeship.

Featherkit had attempted to pick up a lot of knowledge involving Bluepaw in the last few days. What she found gave a good idea of how and when strikes back in the war and other info that may help on StarClan's upcoming mission.

The basics of her plan were that she was going to fight her via exiting the border with her today. It was time for revenge.

But before this, she decided to talk to the unknowns, as they were taking care of Dovekit and with her being a littermate, she felt an affinity with her.

Typically, DarkClan's leader had felt as if (they heavily enforced taking an example in your leader) cats should not make too much emotional bonds with others. It was an idea that showed one of the reasons that made a theory converge in Featherkit's mind.

The speculation that formed in her head was odd, but it couldn't have been far from the truth.

_The Clans and StarClan are enemies. We have distrusted loyalty to them by taking this._

It prompted from several cultural references in her Clan. Tigerstar being known as "the star-slayer" and coexisting as "The Savior". Having a game to kill a mysterious cat only named "Star".

_But why would StarClan appear to us in the first place? Why is there a suffix of –star on Hawk_star_'s name? Why did any of the drama come in place? _Her mind felt some form of division inside it.

_What if that is what the Clans want you to think? There should almost always be ground to rear on, upon any perspective. I can sit here and argue with my _obviously_ bi-personalitied brain all day. _She backed up her prompt, not wanting to lose hope.

Upon her arriving at Dovekit's and the Unknowns' den opening, they greeted her with a pale and somber expression on her face. There was the so-dreaded awkward pause, and the three cats glanced at each other repeatedly, waiting for it to end.

"I'd bet a few mice you are here to see how your littermate is doing." The white one, titled Whitepaw, cooed in a both cross and grave pitch.

"Correct." Featherkit replied.

"Your littermate, Dovekit is her name, is officially mental." Whitepaw explained very matter-of-factly. "She reports of having utterly horrifying things in her dreams. Red skies, Twoleg killing contraptions and a lifeless version of her self constantly giving her jump-scares and saying 'Come With Me' without even speaking, and lots and lots of blood. It is insane."

Featherkit seemed quite a bit perturbed and despondent after the small endeavor she had taken to get to the place where she was. "I am… sorry to hear that for her. Is there any reason why she would…"

The other cat, a small gray tom with darker spots covering one paw, named Littlereed, cut her off in his explanation. "Yes. She has appeared to come into contact with a holy individual named Brokenstar."

Featherkit's heart stopped at the word 'Brokenstar.' StarClan warned that this cat would cause insanity, and then be taken over by the Dark Forest, the individuals controlling both Clans.

_But if StarClan is evil, then there is no purpose in doing so. _Her mind countered.

"May I see her?" She asked, with her nerve showing.

"With guidance." Littlereed replied earnestly.

She walked through the dark den stocked with herbs. There was a small opening on the top, which existed no purpose but to provide light that is blocked by the treetops. _Design flaw,_ she thought.

Featherkit ran swiftly to Dovekit, and attempted to wrap her tail around the poor, broken cat, but Littlereed prevented this. "No." He drew his gaze back, and let the two cats chat.

"Dove… kit," Featherkit stammered. "What… happened?" She spoke each word hesitantly and tried to say them as if she was breathing, but with no air.

"Yes?" Dovekit responded. She was confused about the term of events that she found her way to. "What is happening to me…?" She asked with such confusion that it sounded like she was on some form of morphine.

"I don't know..." Featherkit responded. "I don't know…"

"Why?" She asked herself rhetorically. Why did I have to take a step into the boundaries of insanity? Why do I have to be on herbs that they got from _twolegs_, if those demons even exist? I can't trust anyone, or even my own existence. Anyone or anything can't help me anymore!" She cried with a happy expression on her face with a no ideality, and suddenly. Her sister was truly mad.

"Why?" She kept chanting to herself rhythmically. "Why?"

"I… am so sorry. I cannot express the emotion I am feeling for you." Featherkit looked down and shook her head at the ground. She let out a sniffle in intense pity for her sister. "I have to go. I will return." Featherkit mewed with pure eternal grief for the poor being.

In the emotional storm she felt after seeing her sister mutilated in this way, she very slowly walked off, laying each paw down with shame, and she looked back three times, before leaving.

She suddenly felt her soul take flight, and an inner demonic spirit came out inside her, and she lashed out with intoxicating and diabolic rage that she was ready to control at her will and at any moment, could send a cat flying.

Her first victim: Bluepaw.

Featherkit felt some thing she hadn't felt in awhile upon padding to her other sister: a wanting. The gray apprentice felt a wanting for redemption, idealization, and most of all, power. She felt power, and as if she was the ultimate ruler of all of the Clans.

She approached her while training, with the other two apprentices recently promoted, Firepaw and Icepaw, She knew that she had to wait for a bypassing point, to ambush the prey.

Her mind was bursting with thoughts of how she wasn't going to be the odd one out anymore, the fallen one, the defensive one, the misunderstood one, if she just stuck to this little rage she saw in herself.

She noticed a moment where the deputy and trainer, Lionblaze, pulled the two asides, which made a perfect opportunity for her to rush in, and get a few scars on her, and hope to earn the so-desired apprenticeship.

Bluepaw was standing, in a similar situation to what she had been in. She took her mind, as to how she felt, and how the fight was won.

She remembered that her fighting style was by dodging and mockery. If Featherkit were attempting to dodge, she would force derision on herself to copy the opponent.

The blood running through her veins accelerated to an immense, and astronomic speeds, and there was a steady, vehement breathing inside her, an insignia that something would soon happen, something large. She would win this, and she would see a new dawn: apprenticeship with her sister.

She felt all noise die down to a halt. She then jumped, and lashed out at her,and it wasn't until she was dismounted from air's grasp that she realized Bluepaw outweighed her by about 5 pounds.

She fell on her, to be immediately shut off, and then thrown on the ground. "You." She spoke in a purely demonic accent that was soul piercing.

No words were spoken from there on out. This was war.

She pounced immediately on the cat, now standing in distrust and hatred. The two looked straight into each other's eyes, and saw determination.

Bluepaw darted to the right, and returned with a small feint and a lash out to the other side. Her tactics were staggeringly calm, and she persisted using them. Featherkit stood back, and then kicked back with both forepaws, and recoiled back from a strike she wasn't expecting to not exist.

The two cats tried to clash out between each other, but both of them broke into a sprint to opposite directions. Featherkit intercepted into the other's lane, and realized that there was no point in staying there, so she came up with a miniature plan to win.

_For Dovekit._

She climbed up a tree that was far away for both of them, besides knowing that Bluepaw could pull herself up a lot quicker.

She stood on the top, and waited for a visitor, which would be Bluepaw. He hung on to the tree, as she dug into it with sixteen different claws.

The stillness and the laziness of the afternoon was interrupted by a cat falling through a tree, and landing on another with all four claws.

The aftermath was massively bad. The inertia while Featherkit was soaring in mid-air was insane. There were huge amounts of blood on her, and it was a clear defeat for Bluepaw.

There were once boundaries of pain. There were once boundaries of friendship, of sanity and even of love.

All of this was broken.

As Featherkit was being re-named to Featherpaw, she felt regret. She felt a pang of dissatisfaction and evilness, and she wondered as to why it happened.

Why did her heartbeat drive her to this insanity? Why did she decide to break a clearly thorough boundary?

Boundaries were broken that day. Boundaries were created that day.

She could only hope that her beloved sisters, were alive…

_QOTC: Is there a filler needed at this time?_


	7. Chapter 6: Flamewar

**_Chapter VII: Flamewar_**

_Dovekit POV_

"So, you are the new one?" Dovekit asked, until she saw the precise color of the coat, and heard the exact tone voice.

"Yep, Dovekit." Bluepaw replied. "They told you I was coming, no?"

She gasped, took a deep breath and gasped once more. _Two cats from the same family? Heavily unlikely. _Dovekit called out into whatever she could (not aloud) for StarClan. Dove's Wing. Anybody who knew what circumstances she was very conveniently placed within.

This was not the first time she was calling. She wanted help. All of the nightmares, the phantoms, the cursed and desolate den, they were going to kill her. She was willing to accept any help possible.

…_Which I can do._ Another voice, heavily meager and masculine, popped up with this in her brain.

"How?" Dovekit mewed, a little sudden.

"Well, how? How did she nearly impale me and get me in what the Clans refer to as 'critical condition'?" Bluepaw retorted bitterly toward Featherpaw.

Dovekit was now even more aghast, and continued to seek out what happened.

"…And then, she jumps off the tree, at least ten fox lengths above me, and lands straight on my pelt." Bluepaw finished her story. "And now, I am here. With you."

Dovekit had to find some way to get out of the place she was in.

…_Which I can do._ The same voice, still heavily meager and masculine, popped up with this in her brain.

Dovekit now took a larger priority over this. She tried communicating with the cat like she did with Dove's Wing. _Hello? Is anyone there? _No response replied to her. She sunk her head in shame, looking out at everything that has been forgotten by her.

Dovekit looked out at the skies, and sat and wondered. She wondered what the sun looked like, wondered what color the skies were. Wonders of wondering filled her head.

"Bluepaw. I haven't been out of this wretched place in eternity and a day. I have to get out. The herbs they've given me have changed me, made me weaker. I can't bear this blasted place anymore." She rotated toward Bluepaw, and let out a single tear.

The blue ForestClan apprentice was shocked. She would grow to hate this place too, but it was only about one day-cycle of being drug-induced and having fallen into the mental decline she had put forth and in, and she was already ready to practically kill to escape the den of the unknown.

"I can't help you. I am more sorry than I can put into words and expressions alike, but there is reason to being here." Bluepaw very somberly and quietly spoke.

Dovekit had enough rage. She kept all new feelings inward. "I can see," Dovekit acknowledged. "I can understand that there isn't anything I can do to control the blighted Clan I am in. I wish I could live during the war. I wish I had ideality to continue here, and live as a person. Why has this happened to me? Why had I been so stupid to deny StarClan's existence?"

A purely sad feeling came across Dovekit. She hadn't even lived to an apprentice, yet fought so many nightmares, fought so much darkness, that she had an everlasting, and ever-changing sense of pain. There was no stopping it; it was her only boundary.

But she wasn't over. She wanted to see a dawn when she got through this.

She wanted a new life. She needed a new life.

…_Which I can do._ The same voice, still heavily meager and masculine, popped up with this in her brain.

_All right, what in the name of the Stars can you do? _Dovekit screamed inertly and inside herself.

_If you follow me, then you will be able to survive these nightmares, you will be able to be alive once more. _The voice finally responded to Dovekit's demands and complaints.

_And I do that how? How do I know who you are and are not? _Dovekit interrogated mentally.

_The unknowns will go outside today at precisely moon-high for an exact time for an hour. Sneak with them, and go to the small black pool. Lay your nose in there, and fall asleep. I will give you what you missed at the Meeting with you. They know about this, so its not a surprise._

_So, you are from StarClan? Where is Dove's Wing?_

_Obviously somewhere. _

_I KNOW THAT! TELL ME WHERE THIS MYSTICAL SOMEWHERE IS?_

The voice lost connection with Dove's Wing, and there was no remaining time, although she was heavily angry and annoyed with the voice, apparently from StarClan.

The details, in her mind, however, were not adding up. The voice randomly popped up in her head, and told a specific set of instructions, and also alluded to the fact that Dove's Wing didn't die.

But why would it be now? Why would anything become this elusive, and provide no further recourse?

There is nothing further than this. The voice simply came and went.

"Bluepaw." Dovekit spoke desperately and quickly. "I have to get out of this place. Tonight at moon-high, I am sneaking away. No questions or doubts."

"On only your accord, but I am fine with you chasing the pursuit of happiness." Bluepaw responded, unusually calmly.

"I knew you'd understand." Featherkit was soothed by the very sound of the voice.

**And they waited.**

Sure enough, at exactly moon-high, the unknowns set on their departure and Bluepaw and Dovekit followed through with the proposition. The three climbed the hills, sneaking with a very great deal of stealth, despite Bluepaw's consistent back pains.

The three walked to the destination, a pool with the stars that Bluepaw recognized. There was a sense of no verge between the heavenly and starry place here. She had heard it called the "Moonpool before, so she is using this term."

What was slightly ironic, is what the two's reasons were for coming to the moonpool for. One had to

"Let the flamewar begin…" Whispered Bluepaw ominously and darkly.

"Flamewar? Is this something I never had heard about in the StarClan meeting?" Dovekit turned toward her and looked as if that wasn't her that has said this. No comeback came. Bluepaw just sat and looked into empty space. She wondered if her eyes had always been this same color of blue. She was always serious, cold-blooded, and often got lost in her own thought. She hated that this had happened, that she was in eternal thought.

_Why couldn't she just talk about something instead of being the introverted idiot she is? _She thought in spite of the cat.

"Whatever this flamewar thing is…" She paused and re-adjusted herself. "I don't want to know. I never had, never will." She had hopes in her speaking up.

"You didn't hear of the flamewar?" Bluepaw looked truthfully confused. "Well, let me briefly inform you. Once we reach the Moonstone, StarClan will spit fire from the sky, demolishing everything and anything of the Lake, and we will be the only Clan cats safe. For eternity."

Dovekit laughed. "How the heck will some dead cats summon the power to do that? I am not a part of them, but what will that do to the society? What will it do to the Twolegs? The life of us?"

"Stop laughing." was the only thing Bluepaw got out of her mouth, before dying down again due to the two cats leaving the area.

The three 'unknowns' had taken a leaf, put the water in it, and trudged off carrying the leaf. They apparently did this every moon-high.

"I know what they were talking to you about when they said to 'kick her out'." Bluepaw crossly faced her, and had a very timid edge to her voice. "I do admit Dove's Wing took this to a large extent, but you are just mouse-brained."

Dovekit didn't want this to turn into a massive argument, and hence, she stopped trying to give into the need in her that said to call her a mouse-brain. It was stupid in general.

"So how do we get to the stars?" Dovekit mewed.

"Lick the water, and lay down." Bluepaw had a sudden mood spark, and descended toward the lake.

Dovekit followed. She knew that anything could happen, so she prepared herself.

"Fall asleep…" Bluepaw responded.

And she did so. The final nightmare had begun…

She felt an awakening, and didn't open her eyes. She recognized a feeling of rupture in the air, and felt a very, very hot surface below her. She dared not touch it, or open her eyes. She knew what this feeling was…

Nightmares. Nightmares were the reason she was here, and she only got away from the haunted place to only stay in here again. She felt arise in her sense of fear, and knew that this wasn't good. At all. In any way shape or form.

She opened her eyes to hear a staggeringly terrifying sound.

**PREEEEEEEEEEEAH!**

"What in the name of the Stars was that?!" She fearfully and valiantly shouted toward anything. Anything that could hear; anything that knew the pain and agony of the cat.

A mistake.

A non-sentient, hellish looking, metallic, alien robot was grappling her, Its single eye very clear.

"Holy…" She uttered in pure awe that this even existed, before she got cut off by the thing speaking again.

"INITIATING FLAMEWAR_SEQUENCE." It spoke in its awful accent. All of the background noise stopped.

The robot's enormous eye popped up into a singular screen with one face of a cat.

It was the one cat that haunted her for centuries. The golden-faced, lifeless, emotionless cat was right there.

**Come with me. **

The same nightmare stopped. Everything turned black.

She assumed that this symbolically meant she died. Which could be true.

But there was one thing left: a single star.

"StarClan has arrived." A voice spoke.


	8. Chapter 7: All Else

**_Chapter VIII:All Else_**

_Bluepaw POV_

_The dawn arose in the distance_. This was odd, as the time passage wouldn't recall this happening. Then Bluepaw remembered she went into StarClan, and all was peaceful for the time being, until she saw herself standing in front of her.

_What?_ She thought to herself. "How and why are you here?" Bluepaw mewed suspiciously; hoping the cat would say something.

"I'm Bluestar. Don't you remember the long, and extravagant conversation we had?" Bluestar's response made the DarkClan apprentice sound idiotic.

She processed this, slowly, then her tail peaked up. She brightly smiled. "Hello, Bluestar. How are you doing?" Bluepaw wanted to try to provide comfort after being so cruel to the old cat.

"Fine, thank you. I have come here to talk to you about the Flamewar." Bluestar grimly returned, and stood up. She ambled toward her virtual version of herself, sat down, and wrapped her tail around this.

"What is this about?" Bluepaw explored. "What is the matter?"

"First of all, I would like to apologize for bring you into StarClan right now. I have never let you truly be an apprentice, talk to your mom, and do other stuff along the lines of this. I have also wanted to say thank you. You and the two others, yes, that includes Dovekit, have really allowed us to get started on this thing we are doing called the Flamewar."

She paused. No response was known from Bluepaw, so she persisted.

"The Flamewar is there for a reason. We won't say, because we know where your loyalties lie in the end, but we will say that this will not only destroy me, but the rest of StarClan period. So, we have given you one final prophecy. A final note on which to remember us on. This will be your last time here."

Bluepaw understood of the reasons behind this, so instead of biting back with a mean retort, she simply said, "Yes. I understand. Tell me."

The land and sky turned away, leaving only Bluestar, illuminated from a nearby river. There was a voice that spoke it with a true final note.

"_Moons will turn red with blood._

_Light will eternally cease._

_Follow the last aurora, however dark it may be._

_Find the light before all else fades."_

She awoke, knowing the new words to be the last time that she'd see StarClan or any of the cats. She slowly got up, and walked away. The prophecy given to her was a little bit cryptic, but on her way back, she made an effort to interpret it.

_So, there will be war by "moons turning red with blood". _She explained to herself, unknowing as to why she did it. _Dork Forest will probably win, hence what it said about "Light will eternally cease." _She let out one giggle involving her funny idiom. If the leader heard that, she would literally be dead. _There still may be light, from "the last aurora". _

A question still remained. What was "All Else?"

If there was nothing else, but a small dawn, then what was "All Else" talking about?

The question was delayed to a statement that was very prominent.

Dovekit was no where to be seen, or heard.

Bluepaw face-pawed, and sighed. She recalled seeing her upon getting out, but then she got so lost in the prophecy, that she forgot where she was.

The idea converged of calling her name, but she forgot she was pretty much in DarkClan territory, so her sub-conscience advised not to. She then dug her claw into the ground, in agony of not knowing where she is.

She shook her head, and continued walking. She didn't know any direction at all, but she knew she'd arrive in the camp sometime.

When sometime arrives…

Bluepaw reached camp, when she merely took a breath, and she felt a claw digging into her rear. She spun, and tried to retaliate, when she saw it was Hawkstar. The worst person to have this happen to.

"Come." He merely said, with a very evil tone.

Hawkstar went into the leader's den, with a vicious and savage look on his face, but had a hint of happiness as well. She took a large breath and waited for the storm to come.

"You broke two rules within seconds. You not only tried to lash out and claw me, but you also escaped. According to the unknowns, the Moonpool. We sent search parties consisting of Lionblaze, Featherpaw, and another unnamed Warrior. We heard sightings of you along the border to the Moonpool, and when they analyzed the scent, we saw it was you. We decided to raise the stakes here. Follow me outside. It's judgement day for you." He explained, telling every way she was busted.

_I guess it is. _She thought, and regretted coming there._If there is any time StarClan could be present, it is now. _

She thought she heard a "_We are" _in her brain, but she only could prepare for her doomsday now.

Outside, where she now stood, Featherpaw was waiting for her. Hawkstar couldn't wait for his plan to unfold, and he let out a smug smile. He relaxed near a tree, where a few other members of the Clan were.

"One of these cats went searching for one of the other, both outside of the Clan. I'd bet you could guess which is which. I want both of these cats' deaths to not be in any form of shame, so I will set up a death-match for them. The rules are simple. If you kill, you live. If you do not, you die. So, it will be up against these two against Lionblaze!" Hawkstar continued similing and explaining the story, while her mind recalled some info that would be valuable that StarClan gave her.

FLASHBACK INITIATION

_"So, upon accepting this mission, there are three cats that will heavily bound you. In chronological order, Lionblaze, Brokenstar and another cat who just goes by the name of Aurora Borealis." Bluestar expanded on them a little bit more. "Lionblaze is invincible, but only if he chooses so. Brokenstar is just all around strong, and all of you will fall to his subduing manners. The last cat we have no knowledge about. We only know that she will be your last step you will have, and then stardom. Go back to your dens." The three vanished in plain sight._

FLASHBACK OVER

Bluepaw ran straight toward Featherpaw, and told her what just occurred in her mind. "He is invincible." She whispered. "You have to try to get him to stop being that way. He will slowly die if you don't. This is make it or break it."

She mouthed, "O.K." in reply, and she took a step back and waited for the match to begin. She took in an intake of air, and closed her eyes.

"And two learners' deaths' begins… NOW!" The referee, Hawkstar shouted.

Immediately, the two decided to work together, to make an effort to kill Lionblaze for their own souls. They darted in two directions, hoping to confuse the golden tom. All of them swiped at him, knowing it did nothing, then immediately bobbed toward the left.

"We know about you, and your secrets." Featherkit taunted. "Try turning them off, and then go see if you can beat us. Think about Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. They are still there, watching this! Show them who you really are!" The audience looked confused due to the knowledge that they were oblivious to, in contrast, the leader looked alarmed about how all of this info leaked out.

Lionblaze still was unconvinced, and didn't even respond. He still continued charging, and the other two got out of the way easily. The same cycle repeated twice, where Bluepaw and Featherpaw just sat and ran out of the way, not attacking unless in self-defense. "Do you believe that there is another reason than just going in for the kill? There is another world here, just go find it." Bluepaw continued showing allusion to his death.

"There is no purpose." Lionblaze responded. He tried using the same things before, which could have worked, unless Bluepaw saw this, and knew what she did.

The taunting and passive aggression persisted. Lionblaze got really annoyed with the emotions he was being forced to go through. It was _working._

He heard cries of torment, and betrayal going through his head. He had enough. Lionblaze let out all of the rage and sorrow and love, and he wanted honor, so he 'turned off' his invincibility, and went straight for the kill.

The two apprentices noticed this, and they started viciously attacking. They did all that was necessary, whenever that was double-teaming or utterly confusing the poor tormented cat, or if that was being unnecessarily ever changing between defensive and aggressive playing styles.

Lionblaze was astonished by the synergy the two apprentices got in on him, and he was letting it show. He simply swiped away at the two cats, hoping to cut it off.

He tried to reach for the power he had, but he was being beaten badly. The raw teamwork was controlling his mind.

Finally, he had it. He went limp, and the two dug the claws through the now nearly lifeless Lionblaze, and pierced the heart, signifying a victory for StarClan.

Lionblaze sputtered with a crackled and dilated, "You win. Take the death, which is my life gone. Bye for eternity."

The two looked at the now utterly astonished and confused crowd, very highly including Hawkstar. So much champions were up against these cats, wars had been won, and _two apprentices _beat him?

_Impossible, _He thought. _What type of things could make a cat be this strong? _

These cats knew about something else than just the Dark Forest. He had to kill him, somehow. Somehow…

That same night, Brokenstar stood by Hawkstar's den, watching. Watching as the plan they had to dominate existence was crushed.

"Kill them." Were the only words recognized by anyone aside from there.

Nothing like this was happening again.

_QOTC: Are there any Mary-Sues now?_


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Fire

_Chapter IX: Blue Fire_

Featherpaw POV and Bluepaw POV (Dovekit POV at the end)

Upon waking up the next day, Featherpaw was sent to fetch two voles, and she went came back, and they ate just aside from the camp, off in a bit off trees in the distance. Sound remained silent, giving time for the two to reflect.

Something seemed artificial about the battle with Lionblaze. It felt as if he died easily, as if he did it for a reason or on purpose. There was a small little prevalence showing in the fight as well, but there was something even stranger that Bluepaw and Featherpaw had both seen. He had no mention of Dovekit.

Dovekit was not mentioned once with the two, and they were heavily trying to patch something up, not spoken across the general crowd. However, it was nonetheless a miracle that they could suddenly pull enough strength to actually face and even defeat the cat.

The two's birthmother pulled up beside the opening of the Learner den, and said, "Hello."

Featherkit responded with a "Hi there." She recognized the tension after just killing the deputy of the Clan, which was clearly meant to be a death trap, and the two had just committed an offense that was known to no regard. Purposefully standing defiant.

Grassclaw however looked eager and massively pleasant. It was the emotion that ForestClan referred to as a "Stirring". She rotated toward the two cats sitting in their den, and exclaimed, "Upon defeating a great Warrior, you become one. Bluepaw and Featherpaw, you will become Warriors soon!"

The divulgement the apprentices went through was very big. "Really? Why? How?" The questions piled in like rain in leaf-green. She was not expecting these to be very prominently addressed.

Instead, she replied, "These will get answered at the ceremony." Grassclaw ushered them out of the den, and therefore near the leader's den. She branched outside, and walked toward the direction of the Leader's Den.

In the camp, there was no real sunshine. There was just a small amount of light seeping through the sun, which was praised aside from the terminology of her neighbor being called DarkClan. There was no real verge of darkness, and light here, in wherever they were.

"For Tigerstar's sake! Stop staring into nothingness!" Bluepaw dug her claws into the ground, and just stared up. She simply looked into her eyes.

Impact was something that was trained both symbolically and formally in the Clans. Everyone wanted to cause as much damage and catch every last piece of prey possible. They knew that they were not made to be useless. They had a purpose, and desire.

She heard voices coming from a clearing in the distance, so the two got up and walked toward the source of it. Featherpaw, during their walk, stopped, and set a playful gaze upon Bluepaw. "Race to the clearing?" she asked, while feeling whimsical and bliss upon the unrealistic news.

"Ok." Bluepaw responded, and she darted off lightening-fast in the other direction. Featherkit followed, at a slightly quicker pace, but being behind caused the two to equal each other.

The two, in mid-run, glanced at another, and saw that they were arriving, but however, Bluepaw arrived first. Featherkit congratulated her with a "Good job!" and the duo sat down, panting.

Hawkstar congratulated the two for their efforts, and well being (in the Dark Forest society). "Wow. I am astonished." He lectured. "You two have shown the biggest growth in hunting, fighting, and the two of you recently took down your deputy, Lionblaze. By the way, he's not dead. We made him look dead, and he got stabbed in the heart, and he is in recovery. He was not at his full power at the time of the battle, but it was still mind-blowing nonetheless. I almost wanted you to break the rules. Say, how did you get to be this physically fit, at an age of 35 moons? I could merely do what both of you are doing at the same time."

Bluepaw and Featherkit had two choices. Say the truth, and possibly risk losing membership, and make up a very big, but white lie. Option two was looking to be the best one, so she went with this.

"Effort. Every night, I would sneak out, and practice stalking, fighting, pouncing, anything I knew to do. I swiped, pounced, on anything. I did this 'til it reached a level of perfection. I tested my newfound skills at the age of about 17 moons, and utterly owned Featherpaw, she was Featherkit back then, and it was so painful that it started a war. She was about to put the final nail in the coffin on her, but you stopped me." Bluepaw answered with as much humility as possible, to drown out the emotion and gestures of lying.

She knew nearly everything about this, and knew how to exploit it in ways that were unthinkable. DarkClan took a recent survey about people who were lying. Their results included the following:

_1: Immense rotation of the eyes to the bottom left._

_2: Stammering. Lots of it. _

_3: Using more gestures than words during the stammering, particularly over the mouth and face. _

_4: Increasing tone of paleness of the face. _

All leaders were trained in this. If you didn't show this, they didn't think you were lying. She heard Featherpaw talk from a little distance; she was also following the same way she talked to all 'Dark Forest' cats.

The same expressions. The same verges. The same points. Every time.

"After hearing that, we are beyond motivated. We will officially make you a Warrior. Let all cats gather near the ancient oak! Not doing so will be considered disrespect." Hawkstar yowled out to the nearby trees, the camp, and everything else. He was very sure at least one cat got it.

All of the cats came rather quickly, and with eager. They knew what Bluepaw and Featherkit had done, and they were ready for the cats to become adopted into their Warriors family. They were very happy.

There was a crowd amassing amongst the general vicinity, and the two were astonished about the amount of cats from the Clans.

"Bluepaw, Featherpaw. We introduce you to the Warriors family, from all three Clans! DarkClan, ForestClan and SkyClan!" Hawkstar exclaimed in a very heavy and loud voice. He was very good at exciting up crowds, and with three Clans' Warriors here, there was only a loud yowl in response.

"Choose your final suffix. This will be your name for eternity, unless you become leader. Even the afterlife." Hawkstar interpreted the ritual, by saying their story, and it lasted a long time, but for the two, it was bliss and exciting and a trip down memory lane so to say.

"Have you decided?" Hawkstar inquired after her final thoughts. The story gave her a time to reflect on her life, and what she was like. She remembered some final words, which now just came up.

_Like fire, you will blaze through the forest._

She noticed these words were compelling, significant, and inspiring to her in the previous life. When her mind went over the words, she only found joy, love; whimsical ideas flooded every part of her brain. Bluepaw took interest in as to why these words were so emotional. She said the name that she chose.

"Blueblaze."

Featherpaw chose her name as "Feathercloud", which reflected her fully.

The crowd, obviously excited, cheered and chanted their names with considerable force and eagerness. Hawkstar dismissed the cats (which took longer than expected) and gave two new Warriors were given the new rules.

"Alright. Here are your new rules. The old ones still apply to your situations, and still, try to at least be a little bit sane at points." Hawkstar elucidated all of the confusion about rules. "Alright. Number one. Do not kill if necessary, but do not be afraid to. Number two. Take a singular patrol around our territory every day. Any time you wish. Number three. Try to catch three pieces of prey per day. If you don't, then you won't eat."

The list went on and on and on for eternity and a day. Blueblaze looked so fatigued at the end of it all, that she nearly fell asleep. Doing so would get her a very nice beating according to the Other Rules, or at least that's what they were referred to.

Something else was unsettling in her mind – why where they Warriors in the first place? It had only been about a moon since they were apprenticed, and there wasn't much happening. It was purely asinine to deny this.

She ignored this factor, and persisted strolling briskly toward camp.

But it became hard to ignore that they were under-aged, that they were under the skill cap they strove for, that they were _weak_.

Simply letting something be was hard. The first three days of them being a Warrior truly had both of them pushed to the limits. They had to juggle training with apprentices; doing border patrols, being in a rather large battle, and even hunting was hard for them.

Life was so amiss. Dove_kit, _the mission with StarClan, and now Warrior-ship was harder than both of them thought. Life would reign on top of them if this were to continue.

Something had to happen.

Something.

Anything.


	10. Chapter 9: Verge of the Exodus

_**Chapter X: Verge of the Exodus **_

_Blueblaze POV_

_Blueblaze awoke to another day of hardships, and hopefully triumph. _She let loose a deep, unfurling sigh and slowly trudged outside. She looked toward the dew-laden ground, and she felt the same haunting feeling that something was amid her.

It had been seven days since they were deemed Warriors and it had truly lived up to the task of "Warrior". She had fought in training every day, no breaks, and no idealization. She had had to hunt or starve (literally) every day, and with little experience hunting, this was proving tricky for the both of them. Just because she beat ForestClan's best Warrior, and had immense wars, and pulled them together, didn't mean anything. It gave a title; not immense working that required pulling themselves together.

There was no denying it. They were starving relationally. They both hated each other with savage passion. They very consistently talked as if the boundaries that had been set did not exist, yet when it did. The limits were completely invisible to anyone but themselves.

A Feathercloud stampeding toward her with ecstatic force very quickly interrupted the moment of deep thought. She came to a skidding halt in a cartoon-like fashion, and shook her head in recoil. "Did you hear the news?" She asked, with a large grin on her face, and let out a little joyous giggle near the end.

"No." Blueblaze grumpily acknowledged, and took a single breath.

"Dovekit, well, now Dovepaw," Feathercloud said in precisely the same exact voice as before, "Has returned, and is now an apprentice!"

Blueblaze under-reacted. "Cool." She did not have much knowledge of her family and friends, and did not realize as to what there was in front of her. She then realized what this meant after thirty seconds of dead silence and pondering. "We need to talk to her. I think she's back for a reason. StarClan." Blueblaze suddenly said very seriously, and her eye faltered toward a somewhat aggravated-looking expression and her fur was trying to stand up.

"Angry much?" Feathercloud responded, with her whiskers quivering, and she made an attempt to put derision on Blueblaze via mockery and arching her back, but failed. The two got up and started walking to the apprentice den, when Feathercloud halted for a brief moment and rotated toward the fresh-kill pile.

"Get me a mouse. I'd bet you want a vole." Feathercloud nudged Blueblaze with her tail. Blueblaze just simply stated, "Ok. Let's get something for you, and we will eat up with Dovepaw." The blue Warrior went and retrieved grass, a vole, and two mice, and sorted them out accordingly.

She waited for a short bit before seeing the three cats reach her. They came, greeted each other, and sat down accordingly and respectfully. The three chatted about being a Warrior, and how Dovepaw earned apprenticeship and life in general.

Then, one of the big questions rolled out. "Alright, now what in the name of StarClan happened by the Moonpool? You utterly disappeared from existence. I can not ever call to mind as to anyone saying anything about you besides us! What would have happened that made this a thing?" Blueblaze shouted at Dovepaw, perturbed about her being missed. Dovepaw simply shrugged, and continued eating her mouse. "Well?" Feathercloud responded, now slightly angry. "Where would you go that you got virtually eternal protection from StarClan?" Dovepaw, finished up her bite, spat out the bones by a nearby tree, and prepared to give a rather long explanation.

"Alright. It's a long story. You may be late to training today." Dovepaw paused and put stake in the ground (theoretically). "Alright. So it all originates after the events of StarClan giving you the mission by the river. I was also there, and ran off right before they gave you the mission. This was because that I didn't think that StarClan was a good, reliable place and I thought Dove's Wing or Dovewing as I later called her, was from the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest apparently wanted to choose me to be the messenger of some form of 'overly powerful power'. I was supposed to be training with a person called Brokenstar in my dreams prior to this. She was the sole protector of this happening, and when she let go, I was being trained in my nightmares indirectly. I had to go through massive amounts of pain, to be desensitized to them, the nightmares. It was unbearable. At the end of it all, I ascended into StarClan, and I repented. I repented my disbelief in them, and I was and am ready to see what I was. I was sent into a point to where I was forced to utilize my powers, and I have discovered and controlled them."

Dovepaw then shut her eyes at the end of her speech, and her expression morphed into a somber, deep face. She breathed very deeply, and suddenly staggered back with an exasperated face, and she suddenly looked very confused. "What?" She exclaimed. "It's not working for some odd reason. Go to your training, I'll get it working eventually." She wished them a good-bye, and Dovepaw wondered off to wherever she felt.

Feathercloud suddenly darted off in the direction of her training, and Blueblaze followed through. The two just showed up as roll call started. "New Warrior training program roll-call." Tigerheart, the new deputy, went through the methodic and long process; "Do not say 'Here' unless you are called. Blueblaze."

"Here."

"Feathercloud."

"Here."

"Skyleap."

"Here."

"Foxpelt."

"Here."

After the list, there was a usual warm up by hunting for about thirty minutes grouped in trios. Feathercloud was hunting with Skyleap and another cat anonymous to Blueblaze. Blueblaze however stuck with Foxpelt and another cat under the alias of Cloudpaw, one of the apprentices who was sticking around with the two.

The two groups went in separate directions, the one with Feathercloud heading toward the moor and the one with Blueblaze reaching the very border of the trees and near the Moonpool. However, the unknowns usually guarded it around this time. Blueblaze, upon entering the forest, took a whiff of the area, and was that it was very plentiful of prey, especially mice.

"Cloudpaw." Blueblaze ordered. "Go and see if you can catch a few mice near the bushes over there." She pointed her tail to show direction as to where she was meowing about, and the gray apprentice obeyed orders and fetched her. "The rest, go in search of whatever you want yourself to do." Blueblaze was surprised at how willing the other cats were to follow through with Blueblaze's orders, and how effective they were as well. Within minutes she had reports of over five catches of prey. However, she herself had caught none.

She spotted a squirrel, weakened by a fall from a tree. _This could be a chance to catch something. _She thought to herself. She distributed her weight amongst her legs, and she sneaked up on it with immense stealth. She saw that it was weakened, and she suddenly pounced with a heavy amount of strength.

The squirrel now had the senses to see that it was being pounced on, and it couldn't move in time. Blueblaze buried the kill, and then actually saw that there was a nest of squirrels in a nearby tree. Judging by the corpse, it was a female, and there was newly found pups in the tree, and she repented killing the poor thing.

_It was just weakened from giving birth. _She stifled her muscles a little bit, clearly fazed.

She then looked toward the area she saw the corpse, but there was none there. The Warrior saw a squirrel climb up a tree towards the nest she just looked at.

_That's the same one as before! _She exclaimed mentally. _What in the name of DarkClan?_

"Time's up for hunting!" Tigerheart shouted from a far distance away, but it was still audible.

Blueblaze then just stupidly sat down next to the two hunting parties, and looked at the immense pile they had just made from effort and repetitive, vigorous hunting. She just looked down at everything they caught, and counted it with a blue face.

_Four mice, three birds, two squirrels, and seven voles, _Blueblaze somberly looked down at her paws and suppressed a frown. _Not a single piece of prey from me._

"Why are you so sad?" A nearby cat, which wasn't identified in Blueblaze's mind as Skyleap until the end of the sentence, said. "You caught four voles! That's insane! Do you even remember running after them at a ridiculous speed, and catching two of them at once?"

Blueblaze was now confused, and left with a choice. She could tell the truth as to if she caught them and possibly starve, or just lie. She didn't know what to do, so she made up a third option.

"What did you catch?" Blueblaze responded quickly, and tried to get him off of the Warrior's shoulders. Skyleap was now curious, and also changed the topic although he was a good bit eager involving this.

"Not much. Three birds, one was a sparrow." He made his statement clear and frank.

Blueblaze thought of something on a whim upon saying this. A very big, and bold thing, but it was still sane. Blueblaze thought something a little different with this tom upon meeting him as an apprentice. She remembered a specific time when he brought flowers upon almost dying, and he treated her with a newfound respect ever since she defeated Lionblaze.

This was too simple: Love. StarClan talked about three things at the meeting: the Flamewar, the dangerous cats, and love. It was suppressed completely in the Clans. It was when a male loved a female, and or vice versa. They could then become mates, and have kits if they so desired to. Since these Clans were going to be destroyed, there was some recourse.

Tomorrow would be the Last Auoura, but tonight was the crossroads. The crossroads of confession and the crossroads of survival were the only things left to worry about.

After a long and heartfelt training spent mostly in deep thought, there was one thing left to do. She had to tell Skyleap as to what she exactly felt about her.

"Skyleap. Come here for a moment." Blueblaze pulled him out at training, and they went to the same place she earned apprenticeship at, and the place she became a Warrior.

"What?" Skyleap's tone was a mixture between confusion, and understanding.

"I have a confession to make to you." Blueblaze said calmly as she could muster, but she was internally struggling to the point to where she was physically shaking. "I love you."

The words were said. They were true.

She expected a 'Why?' a 'What does that mean?' a 'Well, I don't, go screw off.'

The words out of his mouth came, and were so shock inducing, she nearly fainted.

"I do too."

He, also was shaking, and quivering wildly. She regained a small amount of control, but was still utterly paranoid of something else happening. They literally sat in silence for about five minutes, awing that both of them knew what was happening, and they felt alive.

"I think I know why you said that too. StarClan?" He made a response that meant that he was going out on a huge limb. He was stating she knew about it, made a term to say it publicly, but was still a normal person that had been only spoken to a few times.

A normal, sane cat would think this was abysmal.

"Yes. So you heard about the Flamewar from them?" Bluepaw replied with some of the initial shakiness disappearing.

"Yup. I thought it would be a good idea to maybe make a mate-ship with these Clans ending I guess." Skyleap responded again. His fur soothed, and he was confident about a 'Yes' incoming. He sat and smiled at the world.

"Yes. What did you expect?" She was now playful, under the now setting sun. "When did you discover StarClan?"

The conversations went on, and on, and on. Tomorrow would mark a new day in history.

Although there was a soon-coming exodus for the Clans, you know what they say. There can be no life without death. From the ashes of the Dark Forest would be new life. Struggles. Hardship. Tears. Pain. Joy. Peace. Love.

Blueblaze once again reached for a memory of a moment like this. One came to mind.

_As soon as Brambleclaw had the news, he had mental glitch in computing events, and entered into a massive hysteria._

All of the Three were dead.

_At least two of them; Lionblaze was a traitor. If the Dark Forest were sincerely infinite as they promised, the last hope that StarClan promised was nonexistent._

Every apprentice was dead.

_As the corpses piled in, the Place of No Stars just continued to get stronger. Cats that were dead for decades joined into the fight for vengeance, or for some other reason Brambleclaw couldn't foresee._

WindClan was dead.

_Eventually, there was no aid, no nice little remarks, and no messages about the dead._

ShadowClan was dead.

_It reached a point to where there was only one thing to do. Surrender. Brambleclaw decided he would go limp to avoid pain, and give the Clans to the Dark Forest._

There are neither kits nor queens left.

_He knew it was the only way. There would always be the one rebel who would continue the war._

Every cat from every Clan would express themselves as rogue, and would be.

_Brambleclaw didn't know who it was going to be. But it was going to be._

**And it was.**

_**Plotline III: From The Ashes**_


End file.
